Slasher
Slashers are the most common form of Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space universe. While relatively weak when alone, and possessing slow reflexes, Slashers can pose a serious threat when in groups. Overview Created from a single human corpse, the Slasher is one of the most interesting and varied of the recombinant organisms one might encounter. This variation is best brought attention to by the creature's most distinguishing feature: its slashing arms. These limbs are sometimes created by mutating existing limbs, lengthening and reinforcing them, driving a long, heavy blade through the palm. In others the slashing arms are entirely new appendages sprouting from the shoulder blades, showing utterly alien bone and ligaments (the band-like structures that attach bones to each other and bones to muscle) wrapped around with specifically overdeveloped musculature. Like an alligator jaw, in both types these limbs are strongest moving only in certain directions: along the inward sweep and downward stroke. This makes the attacking blow devastating, and any grasping hold initially unbreakable, however unless quickly disabled a victim can easily break free and even retaliate. For this reason, grappling Slashers are quick to strike for the neck, tearing into vital blood vessels. Another varying feature upon Slashers is the lower set of limbs. In all but one variant, these atrophied limbs sprout out from the abdomen. In certain cases these appear to be the original arms clapped down the sides of the body, the forelimbs hanging limp before the hips. In others spindly, vestigial arms poke out from the exposed abdominal cavity, providing no other visible use than in keeping the belly exposed to the open. Regardless of their origins, these limbs seem to serve no purpose, as they are too small and lacking in blades or claws to slash or rend, and have not been seen to aid in a grapple. Certain features are all but universal to the Slasher breed, such as the stiff vocal chords and hunched back to better angle the slashing arms. The bones of the feet are fused and lengthened while the heel bone is extended almost parallel to the angle of the sole, forming a sharp peg that aids in balance. While this modified digitigrade (toe-foot) may aid the creature in rapidly crawling through vents and running, it is less than optimal in simple walking, and as such Slashers have difficulty holding their balance without constantly moving their slashing limbs in counter-weight. Variants Enhanced Slasher Distinguished by their mottled black tissue, glowing eyes, and the presence of maggot-like creatures infesting their bodies, Enhanced Slashers are the product of Necromorph infection and transformation of highly necrotic (decayed) corpses. These Necromorphs are far more resilient to damage than their non-enhanced counterparts and are likewise much stronger and ferocious in combat. Unlike regular Slashers, Enhanced Slashers have a uniform look, with virtually all the individual features of their hosts absent following infection and their sole remaining clothing being tattered remains of their pants. Enhanced Slashers are first encountered by Isaac at the end of Chapter 2 of Dead Space, where Isaac witnesses the deceased form of Captain Benjamin Matthius being transformed into an Enhanced Slasher by an Infector. They continue to be encountered from there on during the course of Dead Space, being the most common "Enhanced" Necromorph encountered; they similarly appear in Dead Space 2, Dead Space 2: Severed, Dead Space: Extraction, and Dead Space (mobile). However, they have a different appearance in these games compared to Dead Space. Female Slasher Appearing in Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction, Female Slashers are recognizable by their (relatively) feminine forms and the complete absence of the abdominal limbs present in the standard variety; in addition, unlike other Slashers whose bladed appendages can either be formed from their host's original arms (with the abdominal limbs sprouting directly from the stomach) or new growths from their shoulders (with the original arms being fused in such a way to become the aforementioned abdominal limbs), Female Slashers' blades always sprout from the host's original arms. It is also important to note that, while they are termed "Female" Slashers and are always the product of a female host (hence their appellation), they do not encompass all Slashers resulting from a female host; female hosts can be turned into regular and Enhanced Slashers, making the term Female Slasher simply used to define a subtype of Slasher rather than a gender (which would not even apply to the recombinant Necromorphs). In Dead Space, Female Slashers are weaker than their standard counterparts, lacking the same degree of physical strength and endurance. However, Female Slashers also have a capability unique among Slashers, that being to "spit" a globule of corrosive chemicals at foes from range; while this attack is not overly damaging, it does stagger those struck by the projectile. While the Female Slashers seem to favour this ranged attack over charging at distant foes like regular Slashers, it is important to note they are still quite capable and quick to engage in melee combat should an opponent come too close or to attempt a sneak attack if they have gone unnoticed. In Dead Space: Extraction, Female Slashers, while mostly the same as those encountered in Dead Space, differ in several key areas. Most notable among these differences is that Female Slashers in Extraction will never engage in melee combat, instead opting to solely utilize their ranged attack. In addition, the Female Slashers encountered in Extraction do not spit the same corrosive projectiles, instead vomiting forth explosive masses similar in appearance to the pods launched by Brutes; these pods are more damaging relative to the corrosive spit, but are also of much lower velocity, making it possible to utilize Kinesis to catch and redirect the projectile at enemies (whereas the corrosive spit could not be manipulated by Kinesis). Female Slashers do not appear in Dead Space 2, Dead Space: Severed, or Dead Space (mobile), with their role as "ranged-combat Slashers" now being fulfilled by Spitters; instead, Slashers resulting from infection of female corpses universally behave and have the same combat attributes as other Slashers. Combat Strategy ''Dead Space & Dead Space 2 *A Slasher dies immediately after losing both arms. *When a leg is severed a Slasher's mobility is severely hindered, and it becomes a much more vulnerable target. It must raise and stabilize its arms in order to start moving again. If both legs are severed, the slasher can be killed by dismembering one of its arms, or with one shot to the body. *The strategy above does also apply to Enhanced Slashers, however they take much more damage, so when the legs are severed, the best spot to shoot is between the shoulder and the neck. *Decapitation does not kill a Slasher unless it has been severely damaged. *The Slasher sometimes feigns death after being dismembered, and will attack when you turn your back, get near it, or damage it. If a Slasher feigns death and you have the Kinesis module, then you should have time to find a sharp object (like a severed Slasher blade) with which to kill it. *Some Slashers, instead of charging straight towards you, will instead leap into a nearby vent (where they aren't exposed to danger), travel to a vent closer to you and burst out of it. Be wary of the location of vents in a room with multiple Slashers; stay away from them and listen for persistent bumping sounds in the ventilation system. *Any weapon is effective against Slashers, however which to use depends largely on the number of them encountered at a time. In ones-to-threes, weapons such as the Plasma Cutter or Pulse Rifle are more than adequate. In groups any larger, or made up of Enhanced versions, support weapons that to do high amounts of damage, or are capable of inflicting damage to more than one creature are highly recommended. *Do not attempt consecutive melee attacks. Slashers can and will block them, or utterly ignore them after the first strike and either slash or grapple. This can be countered by Stasis. In ''Dead Space 2 however, Slashers do not block melee attacks, so consecutive melee is made easier, but is not advised unless paired with Stasis. *If confronted with Slashers and Infectors, go for the Infectors. *Severing a Slasher's arm will almost always make it stagger back, giving you a few seconds to reload or get into a better position. You can also use this time to catch it's blade with Kinesis and launch the blade back at it, either killing or pushing it down to the ground (depending on the difficulty and type of Slasher). ''Dead Space: Extraction *Cutting off one or both legs will cause a Slasher to crawl at you. However, they tend to require '''both' arms to be shot off. *Melee is even less effective now. The unlimited ammo of the Rivet Gun is much more useful. Death Scenes thumb|300px|right *The Slasher grabs Isaac with its limbs and latches onto his neck with its jaws. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac will push the Slasher away and punch its head off with his weapon. This is not a guaranteed kill unless the Slasher is heavily damaged. Should the action sequence fail, the Slasher decapitates Isaac and throws his corpse to the ground before proceeding to gnaw at his headless body. *In Dead Space 2, the Slasher will do the exact same move, however it now split's Isaac's body whenever it succeeds in finishing him off. *If Isaac runs out of health when hit by a Slasher's scythes, whatever part of him is hit will be dismembered and he will be killed instantly. *The Zealot Slasher and certain other Slasher types like the doctor variant grab Isaac and begin to stab him in the shoulder. If the action sequence is failed it stabs him in the throat and leaves him to die from blood loss, leaving his body intact. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac rips off one of the Zealot's scythes and stabs it in it's side. Occasionally, this death sequence will not cause Isaac's EKG monitor to flatline. *When Isaac is still in his straitjacket at the beginning of Dead Space 2, a Slasher will leap out of a wheelchair and pounce on him, triggering an action sequence. If successful, Isaac will kick the Slasher into a door as it closes, crushing it. If failed, it will decapitate Isaac by stabbing his neck multiple times. Trivia *In Dead Space 2, there is a glitch in Chapter 10 where a Slasher will appear on top of the Centrifuge Cooling Tower. *In the animated movie Dead Space: Downfall, the creation of male Slashers is the same in comparison to their creation in the game. However, Infectors never seem to produce enhanced Slashers. *Zealot Slashers' original arms are left almost unaltered, but lie frozen in the Unitologist prayer position: wrists crossed, fingers extended back towards one another, symbolizing the Marker. Whether they're bonded in place, somehow retained a semblance of consciousness like the Guardian or just simple rigor mortis is unknown. *In Dead Space 2 Multiplayer, Slashers can be seen walking around and attacking Human players. Because the only playable characters on the Necromorph team are the Spitter, Lurker, The Pack, and the Puker, the Slashers are A.I. controlled and assist the Necromorph side. They act the same way as they do in the campaign, and the model that is used is always the female Slasher with distinct Ubermorph-like "face lumps". *Only one Slasher appears in Dead Space: Aftermath, which Nolan Stross creates when he places a Marker fragment next to a corpse. Its escape was prior to the Necromorph outbreak aboard the O'Bannon. *Slashers rarely ever use their original human or "abdominal" arms. In fact, in all of the games thus far, there is only one instance of this. In Chapter 1 of Dead Space, after the ride down the elevator, you'll enter the room where you get the Plasma Cutter. Behind the locked door is a man getting mauled by a Slasher, with the abdominal arms holding the man in place. No matter what you do, the Slasher will be faster than you and manage to kill him. *Another instance of Slashers' use of their abdominal arms is in Dead Space: Martyr. When Altman is attempting to climb the ladder, the Slasher chasing him uses these arms to climb after him, still swinging its other scythe-like arms at him (which is a very intelligent strategy for a Necromorph). *In yet another example of this, a Slasher used its abdominal arms in Dead Space: Downfall to grab Hanson when it was attempting to kill him. *The basic "naked" Slasher model will make constant gurgling and choking sounds as it approaches the player, though this usually only occurs when it is unseen. *When crawling through vents, Slashers will make various growling, and even howling, sounds that may unease the player. *In the Government Sector, near the Site 12 Marker chamber, Enhanced Slashers will speak while being shot at, and they shout "NO!" when they are killed. *Some naked Slashers in Dead Space will constantly vomit. *In the first decompression room in Dead Space 2 there is a Slasher playing dead. When the window explodes you can see it trying to grab the floor before it gets sucked out. Gallery File:Slasher_female.jpg|A female Slasher from Dead Space. File:DS - Slasher.png|Most common Slasher model. File:Slasher_male.jpg|A male Slasher from Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_female2.jpg|A female Slasher from Dead Space 2 Slasher enhanced DS2.jpg|An Enhanced Slasher in Dead Space 2. File:Slasher concept.jpg|Early concept of the Slasher for Dead Space. File:Slasher01.jpg|Early Slasher model. File:Surrounded.jpg|Artwork depicting Isaac surrounded by a group of Slashers. File:Playing dead.jpg|An example of a Slasher feigning its "death" in Dead Space . File:Slasher_miner.jpg File:Slasher_security2.jpg File:Slasher_male4.jpg|Concept art of an infected Miner for Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_enhanced2_DS2.jpg|Enhanced slasher concept for Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_patient2.jpg|Concept art of an infected doctor for Dead Space 2. File:concept uni slasher.jpg|Concept art of a Zealot Slasher for Dead Space 2. File:DS2 - Slasher Variants.jpg|Concept art of Slasher variants in Dead Space 2. File:Dslasher.png|A Slasher with remnants of the P.C.S.I SEC RIG in Dead Space: Downfall. File:Ignition - Slashers.jpg|Slashers as seen in Dead Space: Ignition. File:NECA Slasher Figure.jpg|A Slasher figurine by NECA. File:Uni_Slasher.jpg|A Zealot-variant Slasher approaches Isaac from behind. Appearances *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Salvage (Comics'') *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space (mobile)'' *''Dead Space: Ignition'' *''Dead Space 2'' and Severed DLC pack Sources __NOWYSIWYG__